Various types of vehicle wheel cleaning tools and vehicle lug nut cleaning tools are known in the prior art. Many of such known tools clean only the wheel or the lug nut, thereby requiring more than one device to clean both. In addition, such tools include an elongated handle, which does not permit sufficient force to vigorously and thoroughly clean the wheel and lug nuts. Further, some of the wheel and lug nut cleaning tools are motorized with a motor that does not have enough power for thorough cleaning, requires regular replacement of batteries, or requires an extension cord to plug the tools into an electric power source. Even still, several of the known wheel and lug nut cleaning tools do not provide a brush that is removable or removable and washable.
However, what is needed, and what the present wheel and lug nut cleaning device provides, is a single wheel and lug nut cleaning device to clean an outer side of a wheel rim and an inner wheel rim behind and between the wheel spokes, where road grime and dirty brake dust tends to collect, as well as each lug nut itself and any and all rim cavities around the lug nuts, where road grime and brake dust additionally tends to collect. The instant device eliminates exposed metal parts in order to prevent scratching of and damage to the rim surface paint and the clear coat over the vehicle's paint in contrast to known wheel cleaning devices which have metal in a handle thereof to hold the bristles in place which, in turn, can rub against, scratch, and otherwise damage the rim and the paint on the vehicle. The present device further accommodates the cleaning of wheel rims in a wide range of sizes thereby eliminating the need for different tools for cleaning different cars. The shape of the spine is provided to reduce hand, wrist, and arm fatigue while cleaning the wheel rims and lug nuts on a vehicle. The device is formed of anti-microbial materials to reduce the odor and bacterial growth after getting wet when compared to similar known device.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.